He Really Is A Good Guy
by HawkeyeSolo
Summary: This is a Tohko x Kai Fanfiction it follows of what I think happened when Kai went out to the forest and came back to the school. This kinda describes my theory. If you guys do enjoy this Fanfiction go check out my Corpse Party Terminator fanfiction that I'm currently working on, and I hope you guys enjoy reading, and talk to you guys later, bye. Also, Lemon Warning!
1. Chapter 1

**Tohko x Kai Fanfiction**

 **Lemon Warning is in effect**

 **Chapter 1: I Couldn't Leave You Guys**

 _Kai was walking through the forest looking for a way out of it after just leaving the others behind._ (There's gotta be a way out of here. Those assholes are are just gonna die. Hell, I gave Kirisaki a chance and she denied it. What the hell is wrong with _me_?! He thought.) _Suddenly, Kai stopped._ (What _is_ wrong with me?) _Kai stood there in the rain thinking about the people he left behind and why Tohko denied his request._ (I've been just an asshole to them. How could I have been so blind? I'm just one big asshole to them, and I left them. All of them behind. Urabe, Katayama, Ohkawa, and even Kirisaki.) _Kai looked behind him._ (I'm going back. I won't leave them behind.) _Kai begins to sprint back the way he came._ (Hang on guys, I'm coming.) _Kai manage to get out of the forest and back to the school._ " ***pant* *pant*** I made it." Kai said. _Kai opens the door and steps back inside. (_ They should be upstairs _.) Kai runs up the stairs to the second floor. Kai looks around, and at the end of the hallway he sees two people._

"Oi, oi!" He shouted. "Shimada, is that you?" A voice said. _Kai walks up to the two people and find Kirisaki and Emi._ "Kirisaki!" He said. "Urabe!" "S-Shimada?" Tohko said. "You guys are okay." He said. "Of course we are." Emi said. "Shimada, what are you doing here?" Tohko asked. "I thought you left." "Uh, well I did, but..." He respond. "Leave?" Emi asked. "What are you talking about Tohko?" "Me, Yuuya, and Shimada found out the front entrance was open, but it was pouring rain outside, so we didn't leave, but Shimada decided to leave us behind." Tohko explained.

"So, why are you here then, Shimada? Emi asked. " I decided that..." Kai began to say. "I thought about it, and I decided I couldn't leave you guys behind." "And I realized how much of an asshole I've been to you guys, and I wanted say...I'm sorry." "Shimada?" Tohko said. "That's...really thoughtful of you, Shimada." Emi said. "Yeah, well..." Kai said. "If you guys won't accept my apologize, I understand why." "I forgive you." Tohko said. "For real?" He asked. "I forgive you, too." Emi said. "If you truly are sorry." Tohko said. "I'm being serious." Kai said. "Since when did you care about us like this?" Emi asked. "I guess I've been like this after all, and just didn't realize it until now." Kai said. "Then, this is a whole new turning point for you." Tohko said. "Yeah, you could try to be a better person at school now." Emi said. "I guess." Kai said. "You can if you try." Tohko said. "Why are you guys down here anyway?" Kai asked.

"It's Katayama." Tohko said. "He dead?" Kai asked. "Not yet, but he's getting weaker." Tohko said. "I can't stand to see one of our friends like that." Emi said. _Kai punches the wall._ " ***gasp*** " "Why did I have to lose those damn keys?!" Kai said. "You didn't mean to do it." Tohko said. "I know you didn't." "I'm going to go check on Katayama." Kai said. "You two stay here." _Kai goes upstairs._ "Is it me or does Shimada seem so sweet now?" Tohko asked. "Tohko, do you like Shimada?" Emi asked. "N-No." (Although, I will admit knowing that he cares about others really shows how sweet he is, but I don't know if I actually believe him.. Tohko thought.)

"Ohkawa!" Kai said. "Shimada!" Ohkawa said. "How's Katayama?" Kai asked. "Ryosuke, please say something." Ohkawa said. _There was no response from Katayama._ "What are doing here, Shimada?" Kizami asked. "I came back to help." Kai replied. "Ohkawa, I think he's-" "No!" Ohkawa said. "He's not dead." "Yeah, he is look at him." Kai said. "Come on let's get going." "No, I can't leave him behind." Ohkawa said. " ***sigh*** See if you do something about him." Kai said to Kizami. "I'm going to go tell the girls the bad news." _Kai walks back down the stairs._ "How is he?" Emi asked. "He's dead." Kai replied. "No," Tohko said. "Why did this happen to us?" "Don't worry Tohko I'm sure-" Emi Said. ***THUD*** "What was that?"

 _All three run up the stairs to find Katayama's corpse on the staircase landing._ " ***gasp*** Katayama!" Tohko said. "Murderer!" Ohkawa said. _Ohkawa falls down the stairs._ "AGH!" "Whoa, Ohkawa what happened?!" Kai asked. "Run, he's going to kill us!" Ohkawa said. "Huh?" Kai asked. "Katayama!" Emi said. "What's going on, Ohkawa?" Tohko asked. "Kizami kicked Katayama down the stairs and pushed me." Ohkawa said. "What?" Tohko asked. "No, that's not like Yuuya." "I don't know what happened, but it seems like he's telling the truth." Emi said. "I'm getting away from here." Ohkawa said. "Emi, don't go it can't be true." Tohko said. "How could you be so blind?!" Emi said. "The evidence is right in front of you!" _Emi and Tomohiro take off down the stairs and through the hallway. After they left Kizami came down the stairs and started moving Katayama's arms._

"Hehehe." Kizami laughed. "Yuuya, tell me you didn't kick Katayama down the stairs." Tohko said. "Kirisaki." Kai said. "Hehehe." Kizami said. "A pathetic life has perished." "Hehehehe." (What the hell. Kai thought) _Kai pulled a knife out of his breast pocket._ "Shimada, what are you doing?" Tohko asked. "Shimada, mind if I burrow that?" Kizami asked. "Yuuya?" Tohko asked. "Like hell!" Kai said. "I've always hated you." "Kirisaki, get out of here." "No, Shimada don't kill him." Tohko said. "You won't kill me." Kizami said. _Kai swings the knife and misses, but gets choked by Kizami._ "AGH! AGGGH!" Kai grunted. "Yuuya, stop!" Tohko said. "Ki...ri...sa...ki." Kai grunted. "Yuuya, please stop!" Tohko shouted grabbing Kizami's arm. _Kizami manages to get Tohko off, and punch her._ "AGH!" Tohko grunted. "Don't worry after Shimada is dead you're next." Kizami said. "Hahahaha!"

 **Continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Your Precious To Me**

 _Tohko was on the ground in pain after getting punched by Yuuya, and Kai was being strangled by Yuuya. Tohko had a good view of what was happening._ (My jaw really hurts. How could Yuuya be doing this? I may have hated Shimada, but if he really was telling the truth then I wanna give him a second chance. I don't know what to do. Tohko thought.) "Thank you for the knife, Shimada." Yuuya said. "Haha." "I can make some good use out of it." " ***gag* *gag*** Kiri...saki." Kai grunted. "You need to speak up a little, Shimada." Yuuya said. "It sounds like someone's choking the life out of you." "Oh, wait they are." "Hahahaha!"

(I don't want Shimada to die. He keeps saying my name. Is he trying to tell me something? Tohko thought.) _Tohko wanted to know if Kai meant by that he wants to be a better person, but at the moment she felt powerless._ "I wonder what kind of screams you'll make, Kirisaki." Yuuya said. "Lea...ve... her...a...lone." Kai grunted. "You actually care about, Kirisaki?" Yuuya asked. "That's funny from what I've heard you already have 10 girlfriends, so why would you care about Kirisaki?" "You sure are an interesting one." (I gotta get this asshole off of me and save Kirisaki. Kai thought.) _And then sudden thought came to Kai, and in one quick moment Kai punched Kizami in the crotch._ "Aaagh!" Kizami screamed. " ***gasp* *wheeze* *cough* *cough*** " Kai gasped. _Kai got up and saw Kizami on the floor, but he was slowly trying to get up._

(I gotta do something! Now! Kai thought.) _Kai suddenly noticed that Kizami dropped his knife._ (Ah-ha!) _Kai grabbed the knife, and as he did he saw that Kizami was back up._ "You shouldn't...have done that." Yuuya said. _Kai walked up to Kizami and as he did Kizami threw a punch and missed and as he did Kai stabbed him_. "Glgh!" "W-What?!" "Impossible!?" _Kizami suddenly fell backwards down the stairs._ (See you later fucker. Kai thought.) _Kai turned around and saw Kirisaki standing across from him in horror._

"Sh-Shimada." Tohko said. "Kirisaki!" Kai said. "Are you alright?" "You just..." Tohko said. "Kirisaki, it's okay now, he's-" Kai said being interrupted by Tohko hugging him. "Huh?" " ***sob* *sob*** Shimada." Tohko sobbed. (What am I doing? Tohko thought.) _Tohko didn't realize she had jumped on to Kai it was almost like a force of habit. Tohko stops hugging Kai and looks at him._ (Why did I hug him?) "Uhh...It's okay, Kirisaki." Kai said. "He's not going to be hurting us anymore." (I don't know why I feel so happy after I just saw someone get stabbed. Tohko thought.) "Thank you for saving me." Tohko said. "That was pretty heroic of you." "I hate to have seen you die." Kai said. "Likewise." Tohko said.

(I feel like all bad rumors I've heard about him aren't even true anymore. Tohko thought.) _Kai put his hand on Tohko's face._ "What are you doing?!" Tohko asked. "I...was just checking to make sure you're okay." Kai replied. "Oh sorry, but I'm okay." Tohko said. (I thought he was going to force me to kiss him. She thought.) "What do you think I was going to do?" He asked. "That doesn't matter." She said. "Come on let's get away from here." He said.

 _They both walked down the stairs, and found Kizami on the ground they were for sure he was dead._ "Come on let's get going." "Okay." She agreed. _Tohko kept looking back at Kizami's lifeless body thinking about how she used to have a crush on him. Her and Kai get to the staircase at the end of the hallway when something caught Kai's eye._ "Is that?" He started. "What?" She asked. "I found the keys to the Infirmary!" "You did?" She asked. "Hell yeah!" He said. "Come on let's go unlock it." She said. "Wait, what if something is in there?" He asked. "Don't worry I think you can handle it." She replied. (Yeah, she´s right. Kai thought.) _They get to the Infirmary and unlock it_. "Hold up." Kai said. _Kai pulls his knife out and slowly opens the door._ "Naw, we're good." "Whew, thank God." Tohko sighed. _Tohko finds two beds and lays down on one of them._ "This is really comfortable." "Shimada?" "Yeah?" He asked. "Did you really mean by that you wanted to become a better person?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm dead serious." He replied. "Is it true that...you have 10 girlfriends?" She asked. "Yeah, but why are you asking?" He asked. "Why would you do something like that?" She asked. "How's that even possible?" "I don´t know, I just did it, besides I'm breaking up with all of them anyway." He said. "Since when?" Tohko asked. "Since I changed." He replied. _Tohko just stared at him._ (He's really had a change of heart. Tohko thought.) _Kai stabbed his knife into a desk._ "It's nice ain't it?" He said. "I guess." She said. "Um, so...why are you breaking with all of them?" "I was going to see if you wanna go out sometime." He replied. "Me?" She asked. "Yeah, after all you are precious to me." He replied.

 _Tohko didn't say anything. After their little conversation Kai sat down on the other bed._ "Did you really mean that?" She asked. "You would break up with all your girlfriends just to be with me." "Yeah." He replied. "Aww, that's actually really sweet." She said. _A thought suddenly crossed Tohko's mind._ "I hope Ohkawa and Emi are okay." "Don't worry we'll find them" He said. "Yeah." She said. "Kai..." _Kai turned around and as doing so Tohko kissed him. After doing so, their tongues went into battle for dominance._ (God, I didn´t know how great a kisser Kai is. This is pretty hot. Gah, what am I thinking?! Tohko thought.) _Kai felt like he knew where this is going, so he ran his hand under Tohko shirt and began to rub her breast._ "Shimada..." _Kai continued to rub it then both of them. It felt so good to Tohko. Kai lifted up her shirt and continued, making Tohko moan. He removes her bra and began to lick her neck._ "Sh-Shimada..." (This isn't right, but I can't force myself to stop him. I guess I really do like him now. Tohko thought.)

 _Tohko let out a moan, and after doing so Kai laid her down and continued rubbing her breast and licking her neck. Kai moved down downwards to her skirt and removed it revealing her panties, and he removed them doing so. Kai leaned in to lick clit moving his tongue slowly across it. Tohko let out a large moan and began rubbing her own breast._ (It feels amazing. My mind is starting to go blank. Tohko thought.) _He licked several times._ "You taste good Kirisaki." He said. "Ohh~." Tohko moaned. (She's really liking it. I guess its time to move on ahead. He thought.) _Kai stood up and_ _unbutton his pants and removed his belt revealing his member._

"It's so big!" She said. (Jeez, did just say that out loud? Tohko thought.) _He_ _leaned over Tohko, and put his hand on her cheek._ "Don't worry...I'll be gentle." He said in a low tone of voice. _Tohko couldn't believe what was happening to her just now._ (That voice is so sexy. Tohko thought.) _Kai laid on top of her and pressed his member against her clit and entered her making her let out a large groan._ "Ohhh~." She moaned. "Mmm, it hurts a little." "It'll get better." Kai said. _Tohko wrapped her arms around his neck as Kai thrusted over and over again picking up speed while kissing her. Kai moved downwards to her breast and began licking her nipple._ "Ah, yeah! Oh yes, Shimada!" "Harder! Cum inside me!" _Kai thrusted harder and faster._ "You really like that don't you?" He said in a low voice. "Shimada, you're really amazing!" "Cuuuum!" _He kept thrusting until he came to his climax._ " ***** **gasp*** Ohhhhhh~!" "Shimada!" "I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

 _They both pant at exhaustion._ " ***pant* *pant*** T-Tohko..." He said. "Kai..." She said. _Kai laid his head down on her while trying to catch his breathe._ "I love you, Kai." She said. (She loves me? I've never really meant it with my other girlfriends, but this time I do. He thought.) "I...love you too, Tohko." _After a minute of getting reclothed Tohko and Kai decide to go search for the others._ "Let's go find our friends." Tohko said. "Yeah." He said. _Tohko walked with Kai while holding hands with him. She didn't feel like she hated him anymore, but instead loved him, and after what he did to save her from Kizami she knew Kai would be there to take care of her._

 **The End**


End file.
